


Свобода или смерть!

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Black Ops - Fandom, Call of Duty
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16-19 апреля 1961 прошла высадка военного десанта в залив Кочинос на острове Куба; цель интервенции — свержение Фиделя Кастро, который два года как пришел к власти; десант состоял из кубинцев-эмигрантов, но были замечены и американцы; операция провалилась, большинство интервентов сдались в плен; было убито десять штатных агентов ЦРУ; именно после этой попытки свержения Фидель Кастро объявил, что Куба выбирает социалистический путь развития</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода или смерть!

За последние трое суток, как началось вторжение, Фидель спал от силы пять часов. Да, кое-кто предупредил, что американцы готовятся нанести удар, но Фидель и предположить не мог, что те, кто высадятся на побережье Плайя-Хирон, будут говорить по-испански. Думать, что они вернулись домой. Верить, что они несут свободу Острову Свободы.  
Мальчишки, которых когда-то вывезли проклятые гринго, выросли из озлобленных щенков в беспощадных псов, готовых залить своей и чужой кровью золотые пляжи побережья Кубы. Их одурачили, всунули в руки винтовки и отправили умирать.  
И это был еще один счет, который Фидель Кастро собирался предъявить Штатам.

Руки все еще пахли едким танковым топливом.  
И Фидель вспомнил, как откинул люк, чтобы подняться наверх и отдать первый приказ, а по рядам растерянных молоденьких курсантов из Матантас в ту же минуту пронесся вопль восторга. Не положенное по уставу приветствие, просто общий возглас, полный радости и надежды.  
И когда русские танки Т-34, которые привезли советские друзья, взревели, направляясь к побережью, Фидель уже знал: мы победим.

Так и случилось, они разгромили гусанос за семьдесят два часа.

Семьдесят два часа перестрелок, взрывов, смертей.  
«Свобода или смерть!» — гусанос глохли от этого клича, да и сам Фидель едва не оглох.  
Когда-то, еще ребенком, он отослал письмо президенту Франклину Рузвельту, которого поздравил с избранием на пост. Сейчас Фидель снова готов был отправить письмо президенту Штатов. Поздравить Джона Кеннеди с избранием и заодно упомянуть: американское вторжение на Кубу сделало то, что не удавалось никакой пропаганде — кубинцы почувствовали себя единой нацией.  
Поняли: им есть за что сражаться.  
Свобода или смерть!

И в гаванском порту неукротимый морской ветер в лицо пел о том же: «Свобода или смерть».  
Фидель приехал сюда, так и не сменив пропахшую потом и порохом военную форму. За последние трое суток он спал едва ли пять часов, но голова работала ясно. Глядя на грозный русский лайнер «Русалка», он понимал: пришло время сделать выбор.

Странное дело, Фиделя Кастро называли и анархистом, и социалистом, а вот коммунистом еще никогда.  
Раньше он думал, что у Кубы свой путь, и никто не смеет указывать ее вольному народу. Теперь он отчетливо понимал, что Остров Свободы находится между Сциллой и Харибдой — на острие интересов Соединенных Штатов и Советского Союза.  
Штаты хотели вернуть себе свои казино и бордели, потерянные, когда горстка повстанцев во главе с братьями Кастро изгнала последнего диктатора.  
Союз мечтал, что Куба будет аванпостом социалистического лагеря в Латинской Америке.  
Одни грозили раздавить. Другие обещали помочь.

Русский генерал Драгович сделал шаг навстречу, протянул руку.  
— Как и следовало ожидать, наша разведка не ошиблась. Пока вы громили гусанос, команданте, американцы отправили специальную группу для того, чтобы убить вас. Двойник мертв, девка тоже.  
— Марита, — вспомнил имя Фидель. — Она была миленькая. Четвертое покушение за этот год, а ведь только девятнадцатое апреля. Есть доказательство того, что они были гринго? Мертвые ведь молчат.  
— Не просто гринго, — генерал оглянулся. На причале скорчился связанный человек с мешком на голове. Его охраняли четверо из личной гвардии Фиделя. — Один из спецназа центрального разведывательного управления, группа диверсии. Узнать эту банду легко, каждый из них делает себе особую татуировку. Мы взяли ублюдка, когда он прикрывал отход своих.  
Драгович позволил себе раздвинуть губы в полуулыбке:  
— Он молчать не будет. Только не у нас.

Фидель хорошо понимал, что скрывается за усмешкой русского генерала. Американца взяли солдаты его, Фиделя Кастро, гвардии. Но если Драгович хотел пленного себе как часть добычи — он, команданте Фидель Кастро, мог или отказать, а вернее, отказаться от сотрудничества с русскими, или сделать подарок своим новым друзьям.  
Не такой уж и сложный выбор.

— Я дарю вам его как залог нашей дружбы, — Кастро пожал руку Драговичу.  
«Не каждому достается роскошь умереть свободным», — подумал Фидель напоследок о человеке, который лежал связанным на причале.  
И больше уже никогда о нем не вспоминал.


End file.
